hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 75th
This article is owned by HGT '' 'The 75th 'is the third book of the Great Games series started by a user named HG Tribute. It is the alternate version of the 75th Hunger Games. The alternates starts in the arena, when the Games starts. Tributes ''All the tributes were past Victors Story "Let the 75th Hunger Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor." 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A loud gong was heard, signifying the Games had started, and almost everyone dived. All straight into the water. Only few of them swam the fastest. Katniss climbed up the spoke on her left and sprinted for the silver Cornucopia. Brutus was a few yards behind her, and Gloss was running on the spoke to her right. Everybody raced to the horn. As she ran, Katniss looked to her left and found the male tribute for District 5 on another spoke. Then suddenly, Gloss slipped and fell into the water when they've gotten nearer to their goal. He then got back up on his spoke. Katniss went into the Cornucopia and grabbed a silver bow and took a quiver of thirty arrows. Gloss had just got closer to the Cornucopia before Katniss drew an arrow, turned back and fired at him. The Career tribute fell hard into the water again as the arrow hit his left-side neck. A cannon boomed. Then, Katniss tried to fire at Enobaria but she easily avoided it and sprinted for her. Katniss quickly turned and ran for another wedge. When she got on it, the male tribute from 10 was very close to her, at least thirteen metres away. She fired a great shot and the tribute was hit in the head. The tribute fell into the water and his cannon was heard. Katniss sprinted forward; by this, Daniel Bernhardt, the male from 10, earned a knife in his forehead from Enobaria. After that, Cecelia Sanchez of 8 had Brutus smashing a battleaxe into her chest. And their two cannons sounded as Katniss had moved. Soon, the District 6 male arrived at the Cornucopia. He tried to search for a sword, but was stabbed with a knife in the back by the District 5 male tribute who had been hiding in the Cornucopia. The morphling fell down to the floor and was badly injured. Blood came down his wound while he crawled away from the enemy, who kept following him to scare the tribute. Finally, a dart was shot to the male of 5's right neck, ending his life. The District 6 male looked to his left and found his district partner with a dart blower. Another cannon went off and the pair took two weapons, a machete and a scythe, and escaped the scene. Marian Green, the female from District 9, who had just recently arrived at the Cornucopia, encountered Cashmere from 1. The two women fought intensively. All until Cashmere slashed Marian's throat with a long, sharp blade. Her cannon was then heard. On one of the rocky wedges, when the pair from 6 were rushing to the beach to get into the jungle, they were caught up with Brutus from 2. The Career held a spear, which he used to stab the female morphling in the back. Her district partner pushed him into the water then escaped. The death of the female morphling from 6 indicated the end of the initial bloodbath. Just before midnight, the hologram for "the fallen" was shown. First, a clear blue light brightened up the sky. Then, as the anthem of Panem played, the hologram showed the images of the dead tributes for the day. Apparently, it started not according to the arrangement of the districts, but the order of deaths. The first tribute shown was Gloss from District 1. Then, he was followed by Bernhardt from 9, the male of 10, Cecelia from 8, the male from District 5, Marian of District 9 and the female morphling of District 6. During the second day by midnight, when the lightning strikes, the female tribute from District 5 became a victim to the storm. She was struck by lightning and died instantly. Her cannon was heard and the lightning went on. By the first hour, five tributes were blinded by the thick blood rain. But none were killed. On the next hour, an acid fog spreaded through the jungles of the second sector. During their run, while Finnick was carrying Mags, the thick fog had reached her and Finnick. Mags' back and Finnick's right arm and leg were touched by the smoke-like fog. He fell and accidentally dropped Mags. Katniss turned her head back and saw this. Mags, wanting Finnick to survive, then walked into the fog. Her cannon went off. Finnick was terribly griefed and saddened by her death. He and Katniss went away from the fogs. After the end of the hour, Finnick and Katniss, who somehow survived the horror, stumbled upon Peeta. While they grouped, the female tribute from District 10 who was lost appeared near them. When the third hour began, loads of carnivorous monkey muttations attacked them all. A monkey mutt pounced onto the female from 10. She was mauled in the chest to death. As her cannon was heard, Peeta had struck the mutt with his bloody machete. After the end of the hour, Peeta was questioned by Katniss why his machete was bloody. As he described, it had been used to kill a medium-sized chameleon mutt that threatened him earlier. Later, the group met other members of their alliance: Johanna, Blight, Beetee, Wiress and Woof. All five of them were covered in blood. When asked by Katniss, Johanna explained that they were rained on with blood. Hot, thick blood. The alliance continued on walking around the jungle and soon found trees with tasty-looking fruits. Blight plucked them and they feasted on them. After they've eaten, a cannon went off, signifying the death of the male tribute of District 6. The alliance kept on surviving and travelling through the arena for days, and on the fourth... When the group was walking in the eigth sector of the 'clock', they heard rustles and noises close to them in some bushes. Finnick readied his trident while Peeta drew out his sword. Then suddenly, Chaff and Seeder appeared out of a huge bush. Seeder had Chaff's right arm on her right shoulder, trying to assist Chaff in walking. His front left shoulder was holed up and was draining with blood. Chaff was terribly agonized by the injury he received and he was gasping for air. Peeta asked them, "Allies--or enemies?" Seeder answered with a nod as she panted, "Allies." Blight and Beetee assisted in treating Chaff and let Seeder rest. She had blood draining down her right forehead from her hair, apparently been smashed onto something hard. "Now, looks like the whole alliance's together. Let's 'fry' the Careers up!" said Peeta excitedly. That night, when they were sitting on logs around a campfire, the alliance was ambushed by the Careers who appeared from the bushes when the rebels were busy chatting. Seeder was stabbed in the back with a knife by Cashmere. As her dead body fell, Enobaria threw a spear straight at Woof's chest and he fell ahead. Brutus appeared and Finnick instantly got up to try and fend him off with his trident. Enobaria punched Chaff in the abdomen and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall on his back. Cashmere slit Wiress's throat open with her knife, pouring down blood, and Beetee was very shocked to see this. He had a hammer with a hard, cubic-shaped and black head. Beetee let his rage out on Brutus who was nearest to him by smashing head. Blood came down profusely from his forehead. But instead of dying or falling down, Brutus was still capable to stand still. It's as if he was merely injured. He drew out his sword and quickly slashed Beetee's chest. The latter fell down with blood coming out from the wound. Finnick got closer and once again tried to fend off Brutus and the other Career tributes. He impaled Brutus' chest with his trident. The male Career fell down to the ground as his other pack members assaulted Finnick. Peeta and Johanna dashed to assist him while Katniss dragged Beetee away from there. Blight dragged Chaff and escaped with the others. When Peeta was closer to Finnick to help him, Woof held his right leg, implying Peeta to get him to safety. Johanna told Peeta to go while they hold the Careers off. Peeta then pulled out the spear from Woof's wounded chest and lifted him up. Peeta ran away with Woof and caught up with Katniss. Three hours later, when Katniss, Beetee, Blight, Chaff, Peeta and Woof were at the Cornucopia, they had started planning on an attack towards the Careers. Suddenly, a cannon was heard. Then, a hologram lighted the night sky. First, the anthem played. Then, images of the recently dead tributes were shown: they were Seeder, Wiress and Cashmere. The alliance was relieved that their seperated teammates were still alive. Blight was treating Chaff's wounds. Woof was dying with heavy breaths. His wound was already wrapped with cloth and had been treated by Peeta. Beetee was also the same. Then, the sun rises up, marking the beginning of the fifth day of the Games. Katniss heard yells. She looks frantically for the source of the voice and found Finnick with Johanna at the beach. They started running towards the water to get to the Cornucopia. Katniss and Peeta grinned as a sign of happiness. But it all faded when the Careers appeared from the sector next to theirs. The Careers each got onto the two spokes next to Finnick and Johanna's wedge. Suddenly, a huge wave came from behind Finnick and Johanna and hit the trees. Before the two got into the water, the wave smashed them. The water was so hard it pushed them straight to the Cornucopia. The Careers still continued racing to the alliance on their spokes. When the wave slammed the Cornucopia, Finnick was seen in the water, trying hard to stay afloat. He swam to the island and climbed up the rocks then entered the Cornucopia. Finnick hardly stood, gasping for air, all wet and soggy. A cannon went off, and, with her disappearance, marked Johanna's demise. The alliance prepared their weapons as the Careers got closer. When the two enemies arrived at the Cornucopia, the final bloodbath occurred. First, Enobaria held her battleaxe and smashed Woof to death. Peeta engaged her with his machete. Meanwhile, Brutus came and smashed his blade onto Beetee's head multiple times. Two cannons sounded. Brutus attacked Peeta along with Enobaria. Finnick got into the fight and battled Enobaria. Peeta's machete was knocked down. He fell down to the floor and slowly crawled away from Brutus. Katniss's quiver layed still near him. Peeta reached for an arrow and quickly stabbed Brutus' chest, piercing through his wound. Another cannon blew. Enobaria pushed Finnick down hard. Blight got up and assaulted Enobaria. She stuck her axe onto his chest, killing him instantly. Chaff, who was idle, had his neck smashed with her battleaxe. By this, Katniss took an arrow. She drew her bow and fired a straight shot at Enobaria's abdomen as the Career had gotten closer to her. Her stomach drained out blood profusely with the arrow stuck on it. Enobaria fell down and died. Her cannon was heard, ending the battle between the Careers and the alliance. The remnants of the alliance panted heavily and chuckled as a celebration for their near-victory. Now, by this, President Snow knew he will have the rebels kill each other and break their alliances. But instead, Katniss, Peeta and Finnick didn't engage any of them. Suddenly, the forcefield enclosing the arena was turned off. The top of the dome was then blown up. A hovercraft flew down and landed near the water. The door opened and a conveyer belt lined to the Cornucopia. The tributes ran onto it and entered the hovercraft. The aircraft closed its door after pulling back the conveyer belt and flew upwards, disappearing from sight. This truly angered the President. Snow looked angrily for Plutarch Heavensbee. He called for him, but alas, he was unpresent. Placing *'24th '''Gloss - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by Katniss (Arrow to the left-side of his neck) *'23rd District 10 male - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by Katniss (Arrow to the head) *'22nd '''Daniel Bernhardt - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by Enobaria (Knife to the forehead) *'21st 'Cecelia Sanchez - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by Brutus (Axe smashed onto her chest) *'20th 'District 5 male - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by District 6 female (Dart shot onto his right-side neck) *'19th 'Marian Green - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by Cashmere (Throat slashed) *'18th 'District 6 female - Cornucopia bloodbath, killed by Brutus (Speared in the back) *'17th District 5 female - Day 2, struck by lightning during the 12th hour *'16th' Mags Cohen - Day 2, consumed by acidic fog during the 1st hour (suicide; done to save Finnick) *'15th' District 10 female - Day 2, mauled to death by carnivorous monkey muttations during the 3rd hour *'14th '''District 6 male - Day 2, unknown cause *'13th''' Seeder - Day 4, killed by Cashmere (Stabbed in the back) *'12th' Wiress - Day 4, killed by Cashmere (Throat slit open) *'11th' Cashmere - Day 4, unknown cause (Possibly killed by Johanna with axe) *'10th' Johanna Mason - Day 5, drowned by the tidal wave *'9th '''Woof Casino - Last stand, killed by Enobaria (Smashed with axe) *'8th''' Beetee Latier - Last stand, killed by Brutus (Head smashed with sword multiple times) *'7th' Brutus - Last stand, killed by Peeta (Arrow stabbed on to chest; piercing through his wound) *'6th '''Blight - Last stand, killed by Enobaria (Axe stuck into his chest) *'5th''' Chaff - Last stand, killed by Enobaria (Axe smashed onto neck) *'4th '''Enobaria - Last stand, killed by Katniss (Arrow shot at abdomen) ''Please understand that the author could not update this article for at least 2 more months due to upcoming monthly technical problems. Category:Articles by HGT Category:Fan fictions by HGT Category:Fan fiction